comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Supergirl s5 ep11 Back from the Future - Part 1
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW SUPERGIRL IN THE MEDIA CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : The episode opens with Brainy lurking along a road and setting up a hazard, one that ensures a jail transport bus crashes freeing this alternative version of Winn. At Kara’s apartment. Kara, Alex, and Kelly try to make Nia feel better post-break up with Brainy and the group muse on what evil Lex may be up to. Brainy brings Other Winn to Lex who makes him a proposition: this Other Winn needs to think bigger than his father Toyman and offers him an opportunity to do just that by taking out the man who essentially destroyed his father on Other Winn’s Earth. Lex then meets up with Lena who reveals she’s at square one with the q-waves. Lex tells her Leviathan is the bigger threat and reveals that Brainy is working with him. Lex tells Lena she needs to speak with Andrea and promises her a supply of q-waves. At a toy convention in National City, a Lex Luthor action figure is being unveiled. Kara and William show up to speak with Lex. William asks Lex some tough questions about Rogers Engineering and the disappearance of Russell Rogers. Lex speaks with Kara privately and threatens not just William, but to expose Kara, too. Kara is then notified that there’s an armed sniper and she suits up as Supergirl. Supergirl and Alex discover the Toyman bombs and then spot the sniper: Other Winn. They’re momentarily stunned, but the real Winn shows up from the future, saving the day and says he’s also there to save his future. Supergirl goes after Other Winn, but he escapes. Winn frantically tries to find the Other Winn and tries to explain that if Other Winn hurts anyone his life will be over and he'll lose his wife and daughter in the future. He then explains that time cops come to his door back home to arrest him for the murder in National City in the past. He has to stop Other Winn. Brainy seems awkward and goes to the DEO to help search and wants to take the Legion ship. Alex says no. Lena meets with Andrea and tells her that she knows about Leviathan. Andrea is relieved that her "friend" knows but also reveals that Leviathan has never called on her. Lena says that if they do call, Andrea needs to call her because they are in it together. Alex brings Winn to J'onn who is working on a new secret heroic headquarters since the DEO is no longer safe. J'onn also informs Winn of everything that happened in Crisis. At the DEO, Brainy is trying to figure out why the plan didn't work and Toyman wasn't apprehended. Lex is clearly more interested in the Legion ship. Meanwhile, Toyman is planning a big attack and winning over fans in the process. Once he gets one million followers, he will carry out his big plan. If his plan works, the real Winn is dead. Brainy arrives at the Tower and he continues to be a bit awkward. Kara has to go to CatCo where William tells her he thinks there's a connection between Lex and Toyman. Andrea tells William that she wants him to cover something at Obsidian while Andrea wants Kara to get an exclusive from Toyman. Kara brings Nia to the Tower and introduces people to Winn. Winn knows of her and tells her about Nura Nal in the future. Nia then uses her powers to try to locate Toyman, but she's blocked from doing so by a vision of Brainy shapeshifted into a tiger that attacks her. Winn privately talks to her and reveals that his Legion ring gives him Dreamer powers. Winn also gives Supergirl a pep talk. Nia figures out that Toyman is going to go after the Rojas' just as he reaches one million followers. Lex gets to the Legion ship, accessing it and uses the ship to get information about Leviathan, specifically Gamemnae. Elsewhere, Andrea reveals Obsidian Platinum and after her speech, the school's mascot - Toyman in disguise as a tiger similar to what Nia saw - attacks. The heroes react and Toyman slips away. Winn pursues him and finds him working in the back. Winn confronts Toyman, but he sets off the bomb anyway. Supergirl races to save everyone from the blast. Winn checks the future and discovers that his life back home has been preserved. Will calls Kara and she tells him they should be partners. William reveals that Lex paid some guards to get into the hangar. Kara then invites William to Game Night. At the Tower, Winn speaks with Brainy and Winn isn't buying Brainy's act. Brainy reveals he's lied to everyone because of Lex. Brainy now realizes that he can't account for or control Lex. Lex gives Lena the time cube from Legion ship - it's the source of the q-waves. At the DEO, Toyman's computer suddenly comes to life, his video from earlier playing ominously. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:DC Extended Multiverse Category:CW Supergirl Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Kara Danvers Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Lex Luthor Category:Lena Luthor Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Nia Nal Category:Kelly Olsen Category:Andrea Rojas Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Crisis On Infinite Earths Category:Watchtower Category:Hall of Justice Category:Star Labs Category:Arrowcave Category:CatCo Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Luthor Corps